


Unfelt

by voleuse



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He refuses to be distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfelt

**Author's Note:**

> S4, no spoilers.

He's not going to stare at T'Pol anymore.

He has work to do, important work, and gazing at her (or ogling her, whatever) is not going to keep the engine running, or prevent the antimatter from exploding in the wrong way.

He's not going to wonder why she chose that particular color of jumpsuit for the day, or how the fabric might feel, warm against her skin.

He's not going to think about what the jumpsuit might feel like, sliding off her skin.

In fact, he's not going to think about her at all.

Then she walks past him again.


End file.
